Cerberus Prime
Cerberus Prime is a surviving world in the Unknown Regions of Space. Little is known of the world and it's location, except to those of the Dark Jedi Order and the Military might of the New Sith Empire. It has recently been colonized and fortified by the order of Darth Malice, and is now starting to see moderate population increase as the new proclaimed capital of the Empire. Description Cerberus Prime was an isolated planet located on the near fringes of the Unknown Regions, along the eastern border of Chiss space, with an odd connection to both the Light and Dark sides of the Force. It was a lush terrestrial world, with a temperate climate and a mixed terrain of jungles, forests and mountains covering the better portion of it. One such group of mountains were the Lavinia Mountains in which Revan Ecilam, better known to the galaxy as Darth Malice, took residency. On the larger continent of the planet, south east of the Lavinia Mountains, is where the jungle and forests ended and cityscape began to take dominance. Acta Mort, capital city of Cerberus Prime, was a stunningly built city of Sith Origin, though the technology present throughout was differing from that of technology in the known galaxy. Cerberus Prime was orbited by one moon, aptly named Cerberus, housing the new location of the Auricom Fleet Industries starship production facility. Cerberus Prime's moon also was the central hub of the planetary defense platforms. Orbiting the planet was also the Cerberus Prime Spaceport, which appeared brightly next to the moon in the night sky. Due to the planets connection with the force, the sky would constantly be enveloped in a twilight of light. History Forgotten History Being Constructed Strands of Fate Era Being Constructed Inhabitants Most of the inhabitants of Cerberus Prime are that of Human origin, with connections to the force in some way, shape, or form. Many of these humans are part of the Dark Jedi order and New Sith Empire, under the rule of the Emperor. Many other species have also come to take refuge on the planet, most notably are the Chiss, who've become very respected and important to not only the Empire, but the planet. Due to it's location among the unknown regions, the Chiss have a perminant embacy built to cater information. Locations Acta Mort .]] An ancient city of forgotten origins, the general design is unlike anything ever seen in the known galaxy. Given it's location, it's surprising to find similar things to that of the known galaxy, such as bars, merchant shops, government buildings, military establishments, and religious enclaves. The Chiss defining buildings in the city, as the structures are completely differing. Acta Mort Citadel Located in the middle of Acta Mort, the Citadel, know know as the Grand Citadel of the Sith, catches eyes from anywhere in the city. The tallest, and most well constructed of the buildings, it houses both the government branches of the New Sith Empire, and the training grounds for the Dark Jedi Order. Located within the building as well, is a Grand Library, which stores knowledge from all the regions of the Empire as well as that of it's allies, and that of the Dark Jedi Order. Cerberus Prime Spaceport Constructed by the New Sith Empire within a years time, the Cerberus Prime Spaceport can house hundreds of small to medium ships, as well as huge war ships, such as The Tiberius. Ecilam Estate Build in the mountains as a gift from Darth Renatus, the Ecilam family finds this to be their new home after leaving Dromund Kaas behind. Lavinia Mountains Lush mountains to the North West of Acta Mort, taller then anything in the known galaxy, they are only starting to see tourism from the corners of the New Sith Empire. Since no actual geological teams have been dispatched to investigate the mountains, there is little to report on them at present. 66th Legion Military Base The newly reformed 66th Legion was the first to scout Cerberus Prime via orders from Darth Malice after the coordinates were produced during trade/alliance talks with the Chiss. It houses thousands to hundreds of thousands of troops at any given time, and is in a constant state of training and military preparedness. Sith Academy <> Category:Unique Planetoids Category:Sith Empire Dominion